Fairy Tail Football League!
by 03JTunice
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal. With the four of them counting on each other they called themselves brothers. After experiencing the wonders of American Football in their younger years they pursue the big leagues: the FNFL or Fiore's National Football League. With the struggles they faced in the past will they make it to the top or stay at the bottom?
1. Chapter 1

Offensive Positions

Natsu: Main Quarterback; Wide Receiver

Gray: Main Wide Receiver; Running back

Jellal: Main Tight end; Wide Receiver; rarely Quarterback

Lokè: Main Fullback; Tight end

Jet: Main Running Back; Fullback

Gajeel: Main Nose Guard/Center; Fullback

Laxus: Main Tackle; Tight end

Elfman: Main Guard; Nose Guard/Center

* * *

 **Blood Brothers**

' _This is it!'_ Natsu yelled in his head as he threw the last ball of the game. The clock was ticking down as if in slow motion as a Linebacker was about to sack him. Releasing the ball from his hand and letting out a clean spiral, Natsu threw the ball over the player's heads while getting tackled last minute. ' _I'm counting on you… Gray!'_

Running off the line of scrimmage at top speed Gray ran a "Post" route going for a long pass. Going past the cornerback Gray tried to shake him but he stuck with him like glue. Looking above he saw the ball Natsu threw about to go over his head heading for the touchdown zone. Tensing, Gray felt the adrenaline go to his legs moving at a speed never reached before and shook off the corner trying to catch up to the ball in the air.

Looking as if the ball was going to miss Gray's outstretched hand, Natsu watched his best friend, his surrogate brother and his rival, thinking about what lead up to this dazzling moment.

 **1 year ago in a run down apartment:**

"Ah, come on guys, we gotta do it!" Natsu whined to his friends which were basically his "blood" brothers- Gray, Gajeel and Jellal.

"No Natsu. We just can't. We don't have enough money." Jellal said sighing.

"But it's free!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, but even so, do you think you can waltz in on one of the greatest football team tryouts and expect us to get picked out of probably 500 participants?" Gajeel asked being a smartass.

"Yes! Yes I do! Come on guys we got this! We played Football in high school and made it to the state championship and won! Plus also played in college, won the nationals and got our degrees! Why won't we get picked!?" Natsu yelled explaining what he thought was a full proof plan.

"He does have a point…" Gray said contemplating about what Natsu said.

"I knew you would see my way Gray!" Natsu said excited, wrapping his arm around Gray's neck, happy that at least one of his friends agreed with him.

"Get off me ash breath! Plus I never said I agreed with you!" Gray yelled throwing Natsu over his shoulder. Groaning from the ground Natsu still grinned.

Sighing Jellal gave in, "You know what, screw it. Let's do this I guess." Being the rational one of the group he usually made all the big decisions. "Who else is in?" he asked raising his arm.

"Personally I think it would be cool to see how I stand up against Fiore's best. Gihi!" Gajeel snickered at the thought of beating up the best players in the nation. What was going on in his head was actually pretty hilarious.

"You biased asshole! I thought you said it was stupid to go up against all the players in the country! You only agree with Jellal!" Natsu fumed getting up quickly from the ground and making a comical angry face at Gajeel.

"I only listen to him cause your last idea almost put us in jail dumbass!" Gajeel got in Natsu's face and started to push against it as Natsu did the same with red and green auras around them. Eventually, the staring contest turned into a full on brawl between the two.

"Come on guys, stay focused! We still have to wait for Gray's vote." Jellal said breaking up the fight between the two. Luckily he had fighting experience with them or else he would have had some bad injuries. "So what do you think Gray?"

"I think… that if this backfires on us I'm personally kicking Natsu out of this apartment." Gray said grinning looking at Natsu's features.

"Really! Thanks guys, I promise this will be our game changer in life!" He said determinedly. "Anyway, I have to use the bathroom now. I think Gray's hit destroyed my bladder." Natsu rushed to the one bathroom shared by all of them to do his business. After a couple minutes, his voice came from the room.

"Uh, I think it's clogged again!"

"I'll get the plunger…" Jellal sighed moving towards the closet. ' _This plan better make us a lot of freaking money.'_

 **Later that week:**

"Are you sure you bought the tickets to register us in?"

"I bet hot head just forgot them like he does everything else."

"Like hell I would ice _dick_! Why would I forget something that's free and can change our lives!"

"Cause it's free."

"He does have a good point."

"Enough already!"

The four compadres were walking down the glorious and beautiful city of Magnolia. They say that the city itself was filled with hot babes but the women never even noticed… but the men did. The brothers got there on the cheapest bus they could find and rode it across half the country.

They were all eastern boys (if you know what I mean) and lived in a suburban area and Magnolia was near the middle of the country so the ride was hellish for Natsu and Gajeel as the two were severely diagnosed with _bad_ motion sickness. The thing I forgot to tell you is that Natsu and Gajeel were actually related by blood as they were cousins.

"Anyway Natsu, where did you find something like that?" Gajeel asked.

"Well do you remember last year when the Fairy Tail team lost the championship again? What happened was that most players were tired of losing and ended their contract. Now they set out notifications that there were tryouts in their hometown to build up their numbers again. And that's why we're here." Natsu answered.

"And when perhaps did you find this ad?" Jellal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm… it was… during my work hours…" Natsu said sheepishly.

"That's why you got fired from your job!? You told me it was because your boss didn't like you!" Jellal yelled frustrated in the middle of the streets.

"Well the second part is true! The boss didn't like me, so I didn't like him back by not doing my job! Simple logic!" Natsu explained.

"I'm definitely gonna hurt you this time Natsu!" Jellal said pouncing on Natsu making them tumbling and fall on the sidewalk. People around them look at the group in fear and worry as they passed by the scene of a blue haired man pulling the other man's pink- I mean salmon hair.

The fight ended with Jellal knocking Natsu out and him dusting off his clothing.

"Gajeel carry Natsu." He said sternly.

"What how come I have to do it!?" Gajeel yelled in protest.

"Just do it."

 **Later that day:**

"Man, I never knew things in big cities cost so much." Gray said biting into his pizza slice.

"I know! Who charges $2 per slice? It's robbery!" Natsu said agreeing. A few hours before this the boys were walking to the hotel they rented a room in since the tryouts were only until the next day. During the time they walked, Natsu finally gained consciousness and walked by himself while cursing Jellal under his breath.

After they checked in the hotel they went out to eat some pizza after the very long day. And that's where we are in this story.

"Hey ash for brains, quiet down. We don't want to get kicked out so keep your trap shut." Gajeel said elbowing Natsu who he was sitting next to.

"But you can't deny the truth. This place is a rip off! The pizza doesn't even taste like pizza but more like burgers! How's that possible!?" Natsu shouted.

"Hey you- pink haired boy! If you don't like my pizza so much why don't you just get out of here! Stop disturbing my customers!" The owner of the pizza place and head chef yelled getting out from his station.

"Like hell I would! I paid for this food so you can't kick me out asshole! It's a free country!" Natsu yelled back.

"Yeah, free country my ass! The government's rigged since Ronald Trunk is president! So I can kick you out if I wanted to cause it's my property!" The owner yelled back.

"Come at me bro! I took courses on becoming an attorney in college and passed with flying colors! I could become a lawyer if I wanted to!" Natsu screamed angrily.

"Hahahaha! You don't even look smart with that pink hair of yours! What are you- gay? Hahaha!"

 _'Oh shit!'_ The brother brothers thought in unison.

"What'd you call me punk?" Natsu asked sinisterly.

"Hey, come on dude, he didn't mean it. Just calm down." Gray said trying to seat the now standing Natsu.

"Yeah, the guy doesn't know what he's talking about so leave him alone and let's go." Gajeel said also helping Gray calm Natsu. Jellal just started at the situation as this has happened many times before.

"What are you talking 'bout!? I meant every word, homo!" Now the people who really knew Natsu (which were his brothers) would know he was a very straight guy and never thought of a relationship like that. In fact, he lived by a moral (that he himself came up with) which was "God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve" (it's ironic because he barely believes in God but you know…).

Also with knowing Natsu is that you _never_ _ever_ insulted his hair, especially its color as he said that it was 'salmon' not pink. So Jellal knew they would all be screwed by this point and probably be sent to a holding cell for violence among citizens even though the last time this happened it was mostly his fault but he didn't dwell on it too much.

"Hey, come on flame boy, you gotta calm down! We don't have enough money to bail ourselves out like last time so we hafta stay low 'kay?" Gray said pushing Natsu out the door while the rest followed.

"Yeah, that's right 'lawyer boy'! Get out and stay out!" The chef screamed further while the boys walked away from the source of anger. They headed back to the hotel exhausted and relieved from having saved themselves from jail.

"I swear, once we become rich and famous Imma rub it in his face and pay him to gravel to me." Natsu growled calming down (sorta).

"I may not have agreed with your actions but the guy really was an asshole." Jellal sighed.

"Yeah, if I was in Natsu's place I would've decked the guy in the face for goodness sake." Gajeel said.

"That's what he was about to do trash can!" Gray said scoffing.

"What'd you call me ice princess!?" Gajeel yelled punching Gray in the face who in turn tripped over to Natsu hitting him in the head.

"What was that for ice pack!" Natsu said attempting to punch Gray who dodged as the attack hit Gajeel instead.

"Oh, you asked for it now ashtray!" Gajeel screamed as the three brothers dogpiled on top of each other wrestling.

' _Yep, just a regular day in this family…'_ Jellal thought until chair flew at him knocking him in the temple. "Okay! Who the hell was that!?" Jellal fumed joining in on the fray.

Yep, just a regular day in this family of blood brothers. They even forgot they had tryouts the next day.

A bunch of dumbasses.

* * *

 **A/N: FYI I'm gonna start this thing like this. You know the part with the chef owner and stuff? Well, it's not meant to be offensive to anybody. My friend just typed it up and thought it was funny(and so did I) and I left it there. If it is bothering anybody just Pm me and I'll change it immediately. By the way, the friend is Denise- he's a real person that gets on my nerves a lot but we're still buddies. Plus, as you saw, I posted everyone's position in the team for offense so her the defensive roster.**

Defensive Positions

Cornerbacks: Natsu; Gray

Free Safety- Jellal

Strong Safety/Monster Back: Jet

Linebackers: Lokè; Freed; Bixlow;

Azlack is outside Linebacker

Defensive Line: Gajeel lines with Center;

Elfman and Laxus lines in between Guard and Tackle

 **Okay, now that this is over, yall know the drill(that is if you read one of my stories before). Follow, share, review or do whatever you want!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **PS: Really enjoyed writing this. I made myself laugh like, a thousand times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here They Come!**

"Uhg, what happened last night?" Gray said waking up from the floor. Moving his brothers' limbs away from him he remembered the fight they had last night. Yep, it was fun alright. "Hey guys, wake up. We gotta get-"

Looking over at the clock by the nightstand, Gray gasped in horror.

"AAHHH SHIT! We're gonna be late!" Gray said panicking. ' _How hard did we hit each other last night?'_ he thought. Dismissing the thought from his mind with "no homo" at the end, Gray's first instinct was to wake up his friends.

"Guys, I'm serious, wake up!" Gary said kicking them.

"Mhm, five more minutes Igneel." Natsu hummed in his sleep, not feeling the effects of Gray's constant hitting. Deciding to use his signature move Gray moved toward the bathroom getting the supplies he needed.

"Wake up numb skulls!" Gray yelled pouring cold water filled with ice on everyone on the floor.

"Haaa! F-freezing!"

"Ice b-bastard!"

"I-I-I'm gonna kill him for this!"

"No time for that! We hafta get moving or else we'll be late for the tryouts." Gray said stripping and getting in the shower.

"What really!" Jellal yelled surprised. Doing the same thing the two boys took a shower together(since there was only one and shower and they were pressed with time) while Natsu and Gajeel waited and picked out all their clothes(since they lived with each other for years they know each other's styles well).

When Jellal and Gray were done, Natsu and Gajeel were next. In all, it took them a good 15 minutes before rushing out the door to the nearest bus station.

"Man, I can't believe we overslept…" Jellal sighed for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, definitely. We woke up at 11:30 and the sign ins are at 12:00. We're lucky we chose the closest hotel." Gajeel said yawning at the end.

"Hey, come on guys! Stop with the brooding and mooding and get excited! We might have started off on the wrong foot and woke up literally on the wrong side of the bed but at least we got each other, right?" Natsu said trying to cheer them up.

"Bullshit."

"Hey, who said that!?" Natsu yelled at the boys. Minutes passed as the 4 stooges waited for the bus. When it came they boarded and was on their way to the Magnolia Stadium: one of the biggest ones in the world. Surprisingly(and luckily) the boys didn't get into any trouble which was a relief to them as they were sure something bad was going to-

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?" Well, I was wrong. Upon getting off the bus and walking to the check up station, there was a line about as huge as the parking lot there.

"How are we ever gonna get in now? By the time we get to the entrance it would already be dark." Jellal pondered while the boys did their own thing.

"Hey, could we get in front of you guys?"

"Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Thanks man. Excuse me could we get in front of you guys, this is very important."

"Oh, well if it's as important as you say it is, go on, my friends."

"You're the man, you know that! Hey mister, my friends and I were wondering if we could cut in line. We really want this opportunity but we can't get it like this."

"Oh, well go ahead, I don't mind. I'm already a Football player I just wanted to see what Fairy Tail looks like."

"Wow, thanks! We should meet up sometime."

"...but if that happens what are we going to do about the expenses?" Jellal asked himself. While he was pondering on what to do, the others already got to work.

"Oi! Berry head, hurry up and come up here!" Gajeel screamed. Looking towards where the sound originated Jellal gasped.

' _They're already halfway down the line!?'_ Rushing over there he asked, "How the hell did you get here so fast!?"

"By asking." They said in unison.

"B-B-B-B-But how?"

"By asking, _politely._ "

"I give up, let's just wait for now…" Jellal rubbed his aching head wondering how his brothers always find ways around things. But right now he didn't complain because it only took them about an hour to get in the front of the line.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A girl with lavender colored hair asked them.

' _Wow, she's hot_.' They all thought with drool slightly coming off their mouths in the girl's face.

"Um, excuse me, sirs. Hello?" The lady asked again. By this time the boys finally got out of their hallucinations and laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry. You're just really pretty." Natsu blurted out scratching his head. The guys blushed deeply kicking Natsu in the leg all at once but not too hard that it would cause him pain.

"Uh, thank you…?"

"Natsu, the name's Natsu while these guys are my brothers: Gray, Jellal and Gajeel!" Natsu said happily while the other just waved.

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Natsu! My name is Laki and shall be providing your services! So, as I said before, how may I help you?" The girl identified as Laki spoke.

"Yeah, so we're here for the tryouts to get into the Fairy Tail team." Jellal answered finally getting the jitters out of him.

"Of course you are. Just let me write down your names," As she said this the boys waited for the slip she was writing on, "Oh, I almost forgot, you have to give me your register tickets before I can let you in."

"That's right. Hold on, let me get them," Natsu said putting his hand in his pocket, "Uh..." Pulling his hand out and putting it in his other pocket he panicked, "Please, no! Don't do this to me!"

"Don't tell me you screwed this up, Natsu!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"I don't know what happened! I know I put them in the pants I was going to wear but-" Looking down in surprise, his eyes turned predatory and looked at Gray who was on the other side of him.

"Give me your pants." Natsu stated plainly.

"What! Why the hell should I do that!?" Gray screamed going into a protective stance.

"You strip unconsciously anyway so give them up!" Natsu said pouncing on Gray, trying to pry the pants off of him.

"Yeah, but this is different hot head!" Gray said getting up and running away from the animal-like Natsu.

"How in the world is it different!?" Natsu yelled, catching up to the waddling Gray who was trying to keep his pants up.

"It's different because I'm taking off my clothes in public consciously!" Gray said waddling for his life, "Why do you even need my pants anyway!?"

"'Cause they're mine!" Natsu yelled answering the question.

' _No wonder they're so airy, it's 'cause they're sweat pants! I don't wear fucking sweatpants! I wear my wonderful skin tight jeans!'_

Stopping, Gray finally put it all together.

"So you're saying that I'm wearing your pants that have the register tickets in them?" Gray asked Natsu who also stopped behind him.

"Yeah, so put your hand in the left pocket and take out the tickets. Then we'll be done." Natsu instructed, panting from the running. Doing as Natsu told him to, Gray took the tickets out of the left pocket looking at Natsu in wonder.

"I never knew someone could he such an idiot." Gray said walking with Natsu back to the stand where Laki was at.

"Shuddup. You're the one who took my pants in the first place." He said plainly.

"Touchè." Gray said. Walking back to the stand like nothing happened, Laki just stared wide eyes at what happened with her jaw hanging.

"Yeah, sorry about that. These type of things always happen every single day. You never get used to it. Trust me." Jellal apologized excusing his brothers' behavior to the now smiling Laki.

"No, it's okay, really! I go through this every day too working here so don't apologize. I was just surprised that other people in this crazy world acted like that too." Laki reassured Jellal while he sighed in relief. By this time Natsu and Gray already there handing the tickets to Laki and walking in the stadium.

"Good luck you guys!" Laki cheered but quickly got back to work. ' _These guys are going to be a hand full if they get drafted to us.'_

Treading their way through the doors, they were met with another hot woman, but this time she had light green hair and purple eyes.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Bisca. I will take you to your fitting rooms if you haven't already bought your gear." The woman named Bisca said walking away from the boys. Saying nothing, the brothers followed her to the fitting rooms.

Getting there, Gajeel spoke like he usual does, "This is one hell of a place to be..." And one hell of a place it was. Turns out the fitting room just happened to be a gym too and surprisingly had a bar! Plus there was a changing room a few meters from the exit with a sign that said, "Jacuzzi".

' _Holy shit! Is it even legal to have alcohol at a stadium!?'_ They all thought.

"Well, I guess we better go change our clothing before we put the pads on. Don't want to mess up the leather, ya know." Gajeel said rushing to the changing room.

"Lies! You just want to get into the Jacuzzi don't you, ya bastard!? Well if you're going, so am I!" Natsu instantly stripped dragging his clothes with Gray not far behind.

"They're with you?" Bisca asked.

"Sadly, yes…" Jellal answered putting his head down walking to the changing room too but at a slower pace.

"You guys would fit right in you know that!?" Bisca yelled across the room to where Jellal was. But before he could respond she was gone like the wind. Nah, just kiddin', she just walked too fast for Jellal to answer back.

 **Later that afternoon:**

After changing into their gear and fighting naked in the Jacuzzi, the surrogate brothers walked out of the "fitting room" and went out the exit. They gasped walking into the stadium as bright lights and cameras were everywhere and reporters were talking to other people trying out for the spots on the team.

"Damn. It's been a long time since we've been in an atmosphere like this." Gray said.

"Yeah, but now I'm even more fired up to beat these guys and get our rightful places on this team!" Natsu yelled excited punching his fists together.

"Calm down hothead, we can't have you over heating now." Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up man. You know you're feeling the same way!" Natsu said punching Gajeel's pads.

"You bet I am! Gihihihi!" Gajeel laughed aloud.

"How about you Jellal, what do you think?" Gray said smiling at the situation.

"What do I think? You're asking me 'what do I think'? Who the hell do you think you're talking to, huh!? Of course I love this! The feeling, the adrenaline, all of it! I love all of it! Hahahaha!" Jellal laughed hysterically.

"Ahh shit."

"Oh, God damn it."

"Holy fuck, Siegrain is back!"

"You know I almost forgot about that guy since we stopped playing football."

Yep, that's right. Jellal had a split personality when it came to football after having a rough childhood with his parents. He was abused by them but eventually escaped the horrors and went through the court of law banned the parents to ever be associated with him. But that's also where he met all his other brothers.

Jellal's other person only came out in when his stress levels went way above normal. He liked to be called Siegrain for some reason but that didn't matter, what mattered was his attitude. He was a complete brute, always challenging other players and beating them to a pulp, extremely competitive and a complete monster when he played the sport. Almost like an angry Natsu, but more violet I guess… and sort of insane too.

"How the hell could you forget about him!?" Gajeel screamed at Gray.

"I don't know, it just didn't seem important enough for me to try to remember him!" Gray shouted back.

"How is he not important!? He beat you silly the last time you made fun of his hair!" Gray instantly cringed at that memory. Never insult an adrenaline-fueled psycho.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about? Anyway, let's go brothers, we have a competition to win!" Siegrain grinned mischievously walking ahead.

"Okay guys, do you remember how you get Jellal back?" Gray asked huddling up.

"Yeah, I do. All we have to do is hit him hard enough in the head that regular ol' Jelly comes back." Natsu giggled at the name he gave Jellal. He always hated it.

"Ok, ready? Brake!" Gajeel said commencing the plan. Running towards the unexpecting Siegrain, Gajeel jumped on his back and tried to pin him on the floor. The other two took off their helmets and hit Jellal right on the back of his head KOing Jellal.

"I really hate doing this." Gray sighed.

"Yeah, but at least I finally got to pay him back from before." Natsu grinned. A few minutes passed and the blue haired man finally got back up.

"Ugh, guys? What happened? Wait, please don't tell me _he_ came back." Jellal pleaded.

"He came back." They said in unison.

"Jesus Christ, you've gotta be kidding me." Jellal sighed again for the one thousandth time of the day. He is literally border lining the emo scale, balancing in the middle, "Let's just get this over with." He started walking off to the line where all the over players were gathering to hear the announcement the head coach was going to give.

Putting back on their helmets, Gray and Natsu walked behind him with Gajeel tailing, "I think I like Siegrain better." Natsu said, looking at Jellal's back.

"Shut the hell up Natsu." Gray said plainly.

"You're just scared of him."

"Shut up Gajeel!"

"He's right though."

"God damn it, just shut the fuck up!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Pussy."

"Ahhh!"

 **A few minutes later in the Center of the Field:**

Later, after the fiasco with Siegrain, the three brothers followed Jellal to the middle of the field where everyone else was gathering. In their eyes, there had to be at least 500 people in the area which were around the exact amount Gajeel said there would be. Everyone of different sizes was there: big(fat), muscular(super buff), skinny(skin 'n bones), and just plain average. But among them where some player that actually looked like they could play Football. Most of them had serious faces on, ready to cross any challenge set in front of them. Others were just jerking off with their friends(not literally)- mostly like the brothers were doing now.

"Hey, move it tin can head!"

"Why don't you, ash tray! I'm tryna see!"

"Would you guys shut up! We're in a crowd!"

"You're making noise too, Blueberry Jelly!"

"Don't call me that Gray!"

"I can't even get Fired Up 'cause of you knuckle heads!"

"Just stop, EVERYONE!"

Silence…

"Uh oh, look at what you did Jellal."

"Why me!?" The whole crowd around them looked at them in wonder and bewilderment, They all literally paused just to look at what was going on in their direction. This made Jellal feel awkward. He didn't like _this_ kind of attention.

But, luckily for him, that attention was easily slipped away from and over to the giant mega screen TV. The noise it was making caught their attention as it was cracking with gray and white static appearing randomly on the screen. Next, they all heard muffled voices coming from the speakers.

" _Ahh, is this working? Test 1, Test 2."_

" _Did you try to plug in the video cord, coach?"_

" _Video cord? There's no damned thing called a vide- oh, there it is."_

" _Really coach?"_

" _Hehehe, my bad."_

 _Click!_

" _Mhm, is it working now? Ahh, yes, there we go!"_

Appearing on the wumbo screen was a middle aged man. From it, you can see that he was standing on a stool, confirming his very small height. He had a very bushy beard and a half bald head that only had hair around the sides. His hair a snowy white along with some of his outfit. He opted to wear a thin white jacket with a gold and blue shirt under it. His pants were simple jeans and his feet were covered with sandals instead of shoes.

Next to him, however, showed a young woman with dark, highlighted red hair that crossed her hands behind her like some soldier. She had a pink blouse with a white collar and a red Fairy Tail symbol stitched on the top left of the shirt. She too had jeans but they were rolled up to her knees. Lastly, she had red and white trekkers that stop at her ankles.

" _Hello, everyone. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the head coach. Next to me is the assistant coach and second in command, Erza Scarlet."_ The man identified as Makarov spoke through the speakers while stroking his beard in the camera, " _I see that there are a lot of you here. Well, that is no problem."_

Everyone stared intently at the mega screen. They all knew that this was a matter of seriousness and that any little move they made could determine whether or not they get accepted as a Fairy Tail team mate.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" All except one idiot…

Natsu…

"HAHAHAHA! HE'S A FRIGGIN' MIDGET!" What Natsu blurted out shocked all the residence of the area with everyone having their eyes on him. The rest of his brothers just sighed. They knew this was coming the moment the guy showed himself on the screen.

"Doesn't he know who that is?"

"What an idiot, he's gonna get himself disqualified already."

"Why did he do that?

"I guess it's just a nervous breakdown." The crowded chattered quietly with little numbers here and there being heard by Gray and the others.

" _Settle down now, people. What he says is the truth- I am indeed small. No need to make a ruckus."_ Makarov seemed to calm the rest of the audience but that didn't stop Natsu.

"But, he's like, SUPER SMALL! Hahahahaha, I mean, how could anyone be that small!? Look at him- he's on a freaking stool of goodness sake!" Natsu held his stomach to stifle the laughter but it didn't help at all. Gajeel, though, took the initiative and punched his stomach, making all the air escape Natsu's lungs and stopping his laughing fit.

"Geez man, show some respect." Gajeel; said through his clenched teeth.

" _You there, what is your name?"_ Makarov asked as Natsu stood up from the punch and grinned madly.

"Me?" Natsu said jokingly, "I'm the person who's gonna get on this team and lead it to victory! I'll be the greatest quarterback, better than my father! I'm Natsu Dragneel- remember the name!"

Makarov took in a sharp intake of air, " _Dragneel…"_ He said to himself. ' _There's no way this brat could be the son of Igneel. He never had a son in the first place… right?'_

And so, this is where our story begins. The three unknown sons of legends and one upcoming legend. These are the four brothers bonded by blood.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is! The new chapter of this story!** **Sorry it took me such a long time to update but it's going to be like this until I finish my main story Satan Salamander. It's not that the other story is more popular, the reason is because this one is harder to write. I don't want to explain myself but that's the reason.**

 **I would also like to thank the following people for following and commenting on this story. Even though it was a little, it means a lot.**

 **FizzyBubblegum13**

 **NWA4LYFLOUIE**

 **Nate Texans**

 **Rex the wolf**

 **Svane Vulfbad**

 **esteosses**

 **jgomez921**

 **Thanks a lot to the people who commented, especially FizzyBubblegum. I really liked your comment and it gave me the motivation to even post this chapter. Anywho, getting of serious topic, I would like if you guys who are reading this to check out my other story called FireEater. I plan to update that in a few days.**

 **Plus, review if you like the name I gave Jellal: Jelly, Blueberry head, Blueberry Jelly and all the other good stuff. Well, going off on a high note, review, follow, share or do whatever!**

 **Tunis Out!**


End file.
